Una noche especial
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Loki y Thor empiezan a hablar de su vida sexual, después de haber salido a beber, Loki admite que no gusta el sexo por varias razones, Thor le hace un propuesta indiscreta.


Thor y Loki entraron en la habitación mientras contenían la risa, Thor se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente y Loki se sentó en el piso.

—Eso fue jodidamente estúpido —comento Loki mientras retiraba sus botas.

—Tú me desafiaste —respondió el rubio, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su hermano

—No creo que lo harías —Loki rio— Sif te va a odiar después de eso —agrego y se cruzó de piernas, Thor lo observo unos segundos y volvió a reír.

Esa noche ambos habían salido a beber, como lo hacían desde hace un mes sin embargo ese día se habían encontrados a los amigos de Thor en el mismo bar, y aunque Loki se mostró molesto al comienzo por eso, supo sacarle provecho a la situación.

Ellos salían todos lo sábados con el fin de ver quien conquistaba más mujeres, sin embargo Loki y Thor estaban a la par desde la semana pasada y ese día quitarían el empate. Pero la repentina interrupción de sus amigos había arruinado los planes, estaban todos juntos sentados en la mesa cuando Sif empezó a lazar comentarios negativos hacia Loki, esto molesto al pelinegro y su mente comenzó a planear como vengarse.

Sif se había levantado a saludar unos conocidos y Loki aprovecho el momento viendo que su hermano había tomado más de lo normal se acercó a él y le susurro en el oído —¿Quieres terminar la apuesta? —Thor alzo el jarro de cerveza le dio un sorbo y respondió con un asentimiento.

—Si le tocas los senos a Sif, tú ganas —propuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa, Thor se sorprendió por la propuesta.

—No puedo —argumento.

—Sabía que no lo harías —Loki le iba a dar a Thor donde más le dolía, en su desmedido orgullo—, Cobarde —musito, pero el rubio lo escucho

—Jamás —agrego y Loki sonrió al ver la determinación en sus ojos, definitivamente eso sería algo divertido de ver.

Y realmente no se confundió la cara de Sif fue de otro mundo —Vaya después de todo si has sido femenina —comento Loki con malicia, pero esto hizo que el desconcierto y la vergüenza se transformara en enojo y después de eso todos recordaron porque le decía Sif la guerrera, incluso Thor.

—Te gane —dijo mientras se sentaba a borde de la cama

—Sí, lo hiciste —admitió Loki

Thor se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente —¿Cuántas mujeres han sido? —pregunto

—Ocho —respondió Loki—, pero se sintió como una —admitió fastidiado

Thor rio y volvió a sentarse para poder ver a su hermano —Eso es porque "pasivo" —enfatizo lo último con una risa de superioridad.

—Que te has creído —Loki se levantó y se sentó en el borde la cama—. Que tú sientas placer con cualquier mujer es diferente.

Thor rio ante el comentario de su hermano y a Loki se le dibujo una sonrisa —Ok, no lo llamemos pasivo, solo digamos que eres "aburrido".

Thor rio y Loki frunció el ceño —Como te atreves —dijo y se abalanzo encima del rubio —Aburrido yo, el único que siente placer aquí con cualquier cosas que mueva eres tú —recrimino mientras lo golpeaba en los hombros.

Thor detuvo a su hermano de la muñecas —Tranquilízate —pidió intentando sonar serio, pero Loki luchaba por soltarse quería golpearlo a su hermano por ser tan descarado —Suéltame —exigió.

—Está bien, pero si te tranquilizas —Loki lo miro con los ojos entornados y asintió—, además, solo estaba hablando por hablar.

Thor soltó sus muñecas, Loki se contuvo de lanzarse de nuevo encima de su hermano, era lógico que perdería —Está bien —admitió—, después de todo yo no soy como tú

—¿A qué te refieres? —indago Thor con duda

—Tú solo piensas en sexo —agrego con una sonrisa, Loki se dejó caer en la cama

—No es cierto —se defendió Thor imitando a su hermano, ambos quedaron mirando al techo de la habitación—, En verdad te desagrado bastante dormir con esas mujeres.

—No es eso —Loki se puso de lado y Thor lo miro—, eso solo que no es siento que sea la gran cosa, se sintió bien pero no es algo que me emocione, es decir, eso de tener a alguien encima de tu sudando mientras gime escandalosamente, es desagradable —admitió, Thor rio ante el comentario y Loki volvió a sonreir.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —dijo Thor volteándose para quedar frente a su hermano.

—¿Qué necesito? —inquirió apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano

—Alguien que te haga sentir tanto placer que olvides, el sudor, los gemidos, todos.

Loki rio ante el comentario —Moriré antes de que eso pase —admitió divertido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es lógico hermano —Loki se volvió a acostar

—Que tal Sigyn

—Ya dormir con ella, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

—Angerboda

—Ha sido la mejor de todas, pero no

—¿Qué tal yo? —propuso en un tono divertido, Loki rio fuertemente

—Jamás —respondió mirándolo

—Espera porque no —interrogo, sentándose nuevamente Loki lo imito

—¿Estas bromeando? —Loki frunció el ceño con ligereza

—No, creo que sería divertido —argumento

—Estas borracho —puntualizo—. Creo que debo marcharme

Loki puso un pie fuera de la cama dispuesto a marcharse y Thor lo tomo de la muñeca, el pelinegro lo miro —Vamos quédate —pidió—, prometo que será divertido, sexy y excitante —Loki rio al ver como buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Thor no iba a soltar a Loki y el pelinegro tampoco hacia algo por irse —Solo por esta vez —acepto—, me quedare.

Thor beso a Loki nuevamente y el pelinegro se dejó llevar por la sensación que le provocaba el acto, el beso era suave y lento, Loki se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano mientras este lo besaba con experiencia, cuando Thor empezó a quitar la ropa Loki sintió algo de vergüenza, pero con el nuevo beso que le fue dado se olvidó de aquello.

Thor se separó de los labios de su hermano y posos los suyos en el cuello de Loki haciendo gemir bajito cuando empezó a succionar en ese lugar, cuando considero que era suficiente se apartó y en ese momento se permitió mirar a Loki, la mirada de ambos se encontraron y Loki supo que Thor esperaba su aprobación para continuar.

—Tómame —dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla

Thor no respondió, simplemente lo beso de forma más demandante, Thor bajo por su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, tomo en su boca una de las tetillas de Loki y la succiono con delicadeza, Loki se prendió de la sabanas en respuesta. Thor siguió succionado y la mordió con delicadeza mientras la jalaba un poco.

—¿Te gusta? —interrogo, levanto su mirada hacia su hermano

—Oh, si —respondió y cruzo sus brazos alrededor del rubio.

Thor empezó a rozar su erección contra la de Loki y la tela de su ropa interior hacia que esto se sintiera mejor, Loki cerro sus ojos y se aferró a Thor mientras el besaba su cuello y soltaba gemidos cerca de oído.

—Yo —comento Loki, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien detuvo sus movimientos y se lo quedo mirando—, creo que quiero esto —argumento

—Crees que quieres estos —enfatizo con una sonrisa

Loki rio y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada —Si —dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su hermano—, Es decir; ¿te parece bien?

—Sí —respondió mientras acortaba el espacio entre sus rostros—, completamente —murmuro sobre sus labios y lo volvió a besar.

Loki estaba de rodilla en el piso frente a Thor, no sabía cómo había terminado ahí, solo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sintió como Thor acariciaba su perfil así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de su hermano, nunca creyó que esas manos lo tocarían así.

El pulgar de Loki se posó sobre sus labios y el chupo con suavidad, aparto la mano de Thor con la suya y se inclinó para besar su miembro por encima de la tela, alzo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa pícara, Thor respondió revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad, Loki cerró los ojos antes la caricia.

Thor retiro su mano y él se inclinó paso su lengua por el bulto que dejaba ver la tela y empezó a chupar con delicadeza la glande, chupándola con delicadeza. Repitió esto varias veces y alzo la mirada al sentir como Thor acariciaba su rostro —Eres atractivo ¿sabes? —comento, Loki sonrió y lo miro con pasión coloco sus manos en la pretina del su ropa interior y la bajo lentamente.

El miembro de Thor quedo libre y Loki lo introdujo en su boca con delicadeza, sintió como su hermano colocaba su manos encima de su cabeza y empezó a succionar con suavidad y alzo su mirada para ver si Thor estaba disfrutando, este le dedico una mirada llena de lujuria y Loki aumento el ritmo.

Thor empezó a mover las caderas en repuestas y Loki succionaba con habilidad, el placer empezaba a llenarlos a ambos y Loki tuvo que prenderse de las piernas de Thor para no perder el equilibrio. Loki se separó y observo a Thor desde su lugar este se inclinó y lo beso.

Thor tomo a Loki y lo llevo hacia la cama —Crees que soy aburrido —comento Loki mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

Thor rio —No, ahora eres un uno por ciento menos aburrido.

—Eres un… —Loki atrajo a Thor a su cuerpo—, desgraciado —comento divertido y aprovecho para comerlo en su pecho con fuerza.

—¡Hey! —exclamo Thor separándose, eso le había dolido, Loki se dejó caer en la cama mientras reía—. Ahora vas a ver.

Thor lazo encima de Loki y tomo sus muñecas —No, espera suéltame —pidió entre risa

—No —Thor se inclinó sobre su pecho y mordió con brusquedad cerca clavícula

—Duele —gimió Loki

Esto encendió más a Thor quien ahora poso sus labios sobre su cuello y volvió a morder —Thor basta —suplico Loki, con una voz que lo enloquecía.

Thor observo a Loki unos segundo, puso su mano en su barbilla y atrajo su rostro con delicadeza para besarlo, Loki pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Thor y esto empezó a besar otros lugares muy lejos de su boca —Voltéate —pidió y el pelinegro obedeció.

Thor empezó a besar su espalda y bajo hasta la el final, separos las nalgas de Loki para poder observar su entrada en paso su lengua por la misma, esto provoco que Loki soltara un gemido y se aferrara a la sabanas, Thor continuo lubricando la entrada con su lengua, Thor introdujo uno de sus dedos y escucho el gemido ronco que emitió su hermano, sonrió con lujuria.

—En verdad, quiero tomarte —murmuro, en el odio de Loki y este rio ante el comentario—. ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? —interrogo con preocupación, no quería lastimar a su hermano o forzarlos a continuar.

—Está bien —Loki lo miro—, yo también —argumento con decisión.

—Gracias —respondió Thor y lo beso nuevamente.

Loki sentía como Thor acariciaba su miembro mientras lo besaba y esto provocaba una gran sensación en él, nunca había sentido tanto placer. Su hermano introdujo sus dedos en su entrada y esto provoco que soltara un gemido, Thor le dedico una sonrisa y él lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo.

Thor se colocó encima de él y empezó a y empezó a frotar sus miembros nuevamente, él se aferró a su espalda y por la sensación que le provocaba el acto clavo sus uñas pero en ese instante a Thor no le importó el placer lo cegaba.

Loki fue colocado de espalda para facilitar la penetración y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama al sentir como su hermano entraba en él —Duele —murmuro aferrándose con más fuerza, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Thor cruzo sus manos alrededor de su cintura y los atrajo con lentitud hacia él, introduciendo su miembro completamente en su hermano —Solo… —comento con la voz ronca mientras suspiraba—, aguanta, sí.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior, no creí que podría aguantar algo así el pene de Thor era grueso y eso hacía que doliera más. Thor separo sus manos de su cintura y las coloco tras él para sostenerse, empezó a moverse con delicadeza y después de unos minutos Loki empezó a mover la suyas, al parecer el dolor había pasado.

Thor poso sus manos en la cadera de Loki atrayendo a él con más fuerza; para que de esta forma todo su miembro quedara en el interior del pelinegro. Loki seguía aferrado a la cabecera de la cama, mientras contenía los gemidos, Thor tomo sus caderas y empujo profundo.

—¡Oh! Si —exclamo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Loki soltó su agarre y empezó a mover sus caderas con más velocidad —Me encanta —murmuro Thor mientras cruzaba sus manos por el vientre de su hermano y lo atraía hacia él, para poder besar su espalda —Por amor a los dioses —susurro entre besos—, me gusta mucho.

Loki rio —¿Qué tal vas? —consulto, mientras le daba un beso en los labios

—Bien —respondió al separarse

—¿Te entra?

—Sí —respondió y lo volvió a besar

Thor abrió las piernas de Loki y se dedicó a observarlo unos segundo, definitivamente esa posición le gustaba más podía ver a su hermano cara a cara; separo sus piernas con delicadeza y volvió a introducir su miembro con delicadeza, se inclinó sobre el para besarlo y comenzó con la fricción.

Loki soltó un gemido y se volvió a aferrar a su espalda —Hazlo suave —pidió, contra los labios de su hermano, Thor lo beso y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. Sintió como su hermano entraba y salía de él y no pudo evitar gemir, su excitación aumento al escuchar los sonidos que emitía Thor.

Loki se dejaba besar de Thor mientras el continuaba penetrándolo, sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron —Joder —comento Loki al sentir ese cosquilleo que le era tan familiar, pero en ese momento se sentía jodidamente bien, el agarre de la manos se hizo más fuerte.

Loki tenía sus ojos cerrados, Thor se inclinó y lo volvió a besar —Mírame —pidió al separarse, el pelinegro abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos azules intenso que lo miraban fogosamente, el rubio soltó un gemido, el vaivén de ambos era suave pero provocaba grandes sensaciones.

—Es alucinante —inquirió Thor

—¡Oh! Si —confirmo.

Loki empezó a masturbar su miembro y esto más la penetración de Thor hizo que el cosquilleo en su vientre bajo aumentara —Estoy cerca —informo con su voz grave, ante esto Thor aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco y Loki se mordió el labio para no volver a hacerlo, no quería emitir esos sonidos que él tanto odiaba, Thor se movió un poco más rápido y eso provocó una gran sensación en él —¡Oh! —Exclamo de forma ronca y Thor se acercó a sus labios para besarlo, el pelinegro gimió bajito sobre los labios de su hermano al llegar al orgasmo —Maravilloso —admitió, mientras cruzaba sus manos en la espalda de Thor y empezaba a mover sus caderas con rapidez.

Thor soltó un gemido ronco y termino dentro de Loki, se dejó caer encima del pelinegro y este aprovecho para empezar introducir sus dedos en su cabello, cuando ambos calmaron sus reparaciones, Thor se levantó un poco —Voy a salirme —informo.

—Ok —respondió el pelinegro, el rubio retiro su miembro con cuidado y se dejó caer a lado de su hermano, Thor volvió a besar a Loki.

—¿Estas bien? —consulto al separase

—Si —respondió mientras acaricia el pecho del rubio, los ojos de Loki empezaron a cerrarse, estaba cansado y tenía que admitir que esa había sido su mejor noche. Loki pensó que sería mejor ir a su habitación o tal vez solo vestirse, no podía dormir desnudo en el cuarto de su hermano, sin embargo al sentir como su hermano lo abrazaba, pensó que no sería tan malo quedarse ahí así como estaban.


End file.
